¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ino!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡23 de Septiembre! ¡El cumpleaños de Ino! A la Yamanaka siempre le gustaba que la adoraran por ser su cumpleaños. Pero si todos “suponen” que no lo recuerdan, ¿qué pasará? One-shot .


_¡Waa! ¡Explotaré! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede! Sólo este cumpleaños por el momento, ya, ya, vamos con Ino XD._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, donde más les guste.

8. ¡Sabio April Fool, necesito de tu ilustración para hacer reír a todos mis lectores! ¡Amén!

_A la una, a las dos, ¡a las tres! Comenzamos._

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ino!**

¡El cumpleaños número dieciséis de Yamanaka Ino! ¿Quién lo diría? Esta pequeña flor ya floreció, o por lo menos, está en sus comienzos, ¿cómo celebrará este día tan especial para ella?

-o-o-o-

Los rayos del sol acariciaban levemente la Aldea de Konoha dejando ver un amanecer hermoso en el horizonte.

Una rubia se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, puesto que sabiendo que era su cumpleaños, no se levantaría temprano.

-o-o-o-

-Ay Naruto, ¿no puedes hacerlo más lento? –preguntó quedamente una peli-rosa molesta afuera de la habitación de la Yamanaka.

-No, puesto que me vería en cámara lenta –respondió el rubio colocando un letrero con el nombre de Ino en el borde de la puerta de su cuarto.

-No hagan tanto ruido si no quieren despertarla –advirtió Neji-. Con trabajos si pudimos hacer todo esto en silencio.

-Y gracias a Kami que su papá nos dejó entrar –opinó otra rubia en compañía de sus dos hermanos menores.

-¿Qué haces Kankuro? –preguntó un Nara curioso al ver al marionetista fijando su vista en el muro.

-Aquí, rascando la pared –respondió sin ningún problema.

-Eres un idiota –murmuró el pelirrojo-. No es momento para que hagas de tus tonterías.

-Ya lo sé –reclamó el chico-. Es que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Shhh –los calló el Akimichi-. Parece que Ino está despertando.

Rápidamente, los ninjas llamaron al padre de la cumpleañera, que aguzó su oído para tratar de descubrir cuál era el estado de su hija dentro de la habitación.

-Sí, ya se está despertando –respondió Inoichi-. ¡Es momento de que se oculten!

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó la Yamanaka desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Todos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron a ocultarse en el lugar que primero encontraran, y claro, donde cupieran. Inoichi entró al cuarto de Ino. Extendió sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la kunoichi.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!

-¡Gracias papá! –exclamó ella alegre de que la trataran como una reina.

-Baja a desayunar, ya es un poco tarde.

-De acuerdo, sólo me cambio.

Pocos minutos después, Ino salió de su cuarto en dirección al baño, momento en el que sus amigos no pudieron escapar a tiempo sin que llegara a darse cuenta. Todos se alteraron al ver que el letrero seguía colgado, pero por suerte, ella no lo notó. Al momento de entrar, la puerta del baño se cerró estrepitosamente, dejando a la rubia encerrada.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú otra vez?

-¿Estás en el baño hija? –preguntó el marionetista imitando la voz de Inoichi.

-¡No! ¡Estoy en Hawaii! ¡Claro que estoy en el baño, la puerta se atoró!

Kankuro indicaba que todos guardaran silencio colocando su dedo índice en la boca, dejando así, la puerta atrancada. Con la otra mano les dijo que se movieran. Salieron y se esfumaron lo más rápido que pudieron, llevándose el famoso letrero con ellos, el marionetista se fue también e Ino pudo abrir nuevamente la puerta.

-Eso fue raro… -se dijo a sí misma

-o-o-o-

Después de un sabroso desayuno, Ino salió a la calle, puesto que ese era su día libre de trabajar en la florería, iba con una sonrisa estilo Colgate, esperando que todos sus amigos la elogiaran y felicitaran, pero lo que se encontró…no le gustó para nada.

-¡Chouji!

-Oh, hola Ino, ¿cómo te va?

-¡Muy bien! –respondió lo más feliz que pudo.

El Akimichi fingió con todas sus fuerzas no decirle "feliz cumpleaños", pero Ino lo miraba insistentemente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el shinobi "confundido".

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –inquirió ella.

-Sí –respondió su compañero-. Es 23 de Septiembre, ¿por qué?

-¿Y no hay algo especial que tenga este día?

-Sí, es miércoles, ya estamos a mitad de semana, ¡genial!

Ino se enfureció, ¡¿cómo había olvidado su cumpleaños? Un total "descarado", según ella. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó velozmente.

-Lo siento Ino –murmuró el chico-. Es por tu fiesta.

-o-o-o-

Y todo el día continuó así, cada vez que la Yamanaka se acercaba a uno de sus amigos con la esperanza de que la felicitaran, todo resultaba lo mismo, ¡no lo recordaban! ¡¿Cómo era posible?

-o-o-o-

-Me compadezco de los que estén allá afuera… -decía Sakura con verdadero lamento.

-Ni que lo digas –la apoyó Temari-. Que bueno que decidimos quedarnos aquí para decorar la casa. No quiero imaginarme qué les podría hacer Ino al ignorarla de la manera en que lo harán hoy.

-¡Exacto! –y varias carcajadas se oyeron en la casa de la Yamanaka.

-o-o-o-

-Que problemático…allí viene Ino –indicó Shikamaru a los demás involucrados.

-Plan de ignorar en acción –dijo Kankuro tragando saliva-. Si alguien no se salva, me dio gusto conocerlos a todos.

-No es para tanto –trató de tranquilizarlo el Hyuuga-. Sólo estaremos unos días en el hospital y regresaremos a casa después de recuperarnos…

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Gaara sin saber la razón de tales comentarios.

-¡¿No conoces cómo es Ino? –exclamó Chouji sorprendido-. Su carácter es demasiado fuerte…espero que no nos golpee T_T

-Bueno, aquí vamos, la mitad que se quede aquí y los demás a la pastelería –indicó el Nara-. ¡En marcha!

-¡Esperen! –gritó Naruto.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Neji fastidiado.

-¿A qué huele mi aliento? –inquirió hablando en frente del oji-perla.

-¡Oh por Kami! ¡Me quedé ciego! –gritaba el Hyuuga corriendo en círulos.

-¡Váyanse ya! –gritó Shikamaru.

Chouji y Naruto se llevaron a Neji casi arrastrándolo y desaparecieron.

-Ok, entonces ya saben, la llevamos y, bueno, ustedes saben lo que digo –expresó Kankuro.

-Ni tú sabes lo que dices –le reclamó su hermano menor.

-o-o-o-

-¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a los demás? –preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-No lo sé –respondió la Sabaku No-. Lo bueno es que no estamos sufriendo con ellos. ¡Cuidado con el martillo! ¡Mi dedo no es clavo!

-Lo siento…

-o-o-o-

-¡Ino! –exclamó Shikamaru.

-¿Y tú qué quieres? –preguntó demasiado molesta.

-¿Y por qué tan enojada? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-¡Por! ¡Por! Nada...¿no tienen algo que decirme? –formuló puesto que eran los únicos que no había visto en todo el día.

-Mmmm…nop –respondió el marionetista-. Oh, sí, ya recuerdo, necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

-¿Y en qué? –preguntó ella con el enojo más bajo.

-Perdimos un pergamino en la casa desolada a lado de la heladería.

-¿Y…?

-¿Podrías ayudarnos a recuperarlo? –inquirió el Nara.

-¿No pueden hacerlo solos?

-Basta de preguntas, ¿quieres? –y Gaara y Kankuro la llevaron al lugar.

Los tres entraron simulando que buscaban algo y dejaron a Ino sola para despistarla y ganar el tiempo suficiente para que las chicas terminaran de arreglar.

-Oigan, ¡¿dónde están? –preguntó la Yamanaka al verse perdida en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos de la casa, sin encontrar una salida específica o con luz.

No había encendedores ni nada por el estilo. Mientras caminaba, se encontró con una inscripción que alcanzaba a leer con dificultad "La paz es la que iluminará tu camino".

-Preferiría aunque fuera tener una antorcha –se dijo a sí misma-. Quienquiera que sea el que haya vivido en esta casa, estaba decidido a reducir las facturas de luz.

Después de mucho rato, logró por fin encontrar la salida.

-Malditos…¿en dónde se metieron? Esos idiotas me dejaron allí dentro a propósito, cuando los vuelva a ver, les devolveré lo que han hecho ¡y con intereses!

-¿Qué sucede Ino? –preguntó Naruto "topándose por coincidencia" con la rubia.

-¡Estoy muy enojada y pienso descargar toda mi ira ahora mismo!

Y el pobre Uzumaki, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había sucedido a la Yamanaka terminó en el suelo con un ojo hinchado y morado.

-¿Y ahora yo qué hice? –se preguntó el rubio-. ¿Por qué a todas les encanta golpearme?

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Chouji alarmado al ver a su amigo en ese estado-. ¡¿Qué pasó?

-Ino…

La rubia se encontraba muy relajada después de descargar toda su ira en un inocente ser humano.

El Hyuuga ayudó a levantarlo y los tres miraron a Ino.

-Supongo que tampoco tienen nada que decirme ustedes dos –dijo mirando al oji-perla y al rubio.

Ambos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Pero yo tengo una pregunta –intervino Naruto-. ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste loc…? –y su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Chouji.

-No le digas loca –le murmuró al oído-. O terminarás peor de como estás.

-¿Qué? –inquirió la Yamanaka.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Fuiste el primero que encontré –respondió calmadamente-. Iba a golpear a Gaara, Kankuro y Shikamaru…pero como no estaban.

-Aaah, ¡así que te desquitas en mí! –exclamó indignado el Uzumaki-. ¡Yo ni siquiera tuve nada que ver en lo que sea que te haya pasado!

-No importa.

-_Tranquilízate Naruto –_se decía a sí mismo-. _Es su cumpleaños, no hagas nada…aparte de que no debes golpear mujeres que sean tus amigas…no te muevas…_

-Ino –intervino Neji-. ¿Podrías ayudarnos en algo?

-¿Me dejarán encerrada esta vez en un armario?

Los tres se miraron confundidos.

-No –respondieron al unísono-. Íbamos a la pastelería a elegir obviamente un pastel para el cumpleaños de un amigo –finalizó diciendo el Akimichi esto último.

Esto le dolió a la rubia, pero no había nada más que hacer, tendría que aceptar que todos sus amigos habían olvidado su preciado cumpleaños.

-o-o-o-

Mientras, en la casa de la Yamanaka, Temari y Sakura iban y venían, entrando aquí y allá, tomando esto y otro y hasta "robándose" un refrigerio de la cocina de vez en cuando.

-¡Oi! –gritó Inoichi al ver la actitud de las dos chicas-. ¡Ya parece que son Juan estando en su propia casa!

-No me llamo Juan –respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tan siquiera pídanme algo y no se comporten como si estuvieran en su propia mansión!

-Oiga señor –respondió Temari desafiante-. Le estamos arreglando la fiesta a su hija, usted sólo está observando, así que no debería quejarse tanto.

-Además –también dijo la peli-rosa-. No nos vamos a terminar su adorada comida.

-_Que niñas tan groseras…¬¬_

-o-o-o-

-¿Y cuál de todos los pasteles te gusta, Ino? –preguntó Neji.

-Me da igual –respondió la aludida sin ánimos.

-Mira, ese de vainilla se ve bien –comentaba Naruto sin saber por qué decía tales "tonterías".

-o-o-o-

-Pff…ya llegaron los hombres, se nos arruinó la diversión.

-No, si quieres nos vamos, Temari –respondió Shikamaru.

-¡No! –gritó Sakura alterada-. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿En qué? –preguntó Kankuro-. De por sí con trabajos escapamos de Ino, espero que los demás hayan sobrevivido.

-Oigan –intervino Gaara-. ¿Desde cuándo la pintura se cae de los letreros?

La Sabaku No y la Haruno miraron el papel colgando, donde las letras se "derretían" lentamente.

-¡Waaa! ¡¿Qué sucedió! –preguntó Temari alterada-. ¡Esa pintura es permanente!

-¿Por qué será? –inquirió también Sakura viendo el frasco del cual había pintado.

-Un momento –comentó el Nara-. Esto no es pintura, es agua de Jamaica.

-O_O Entonces…¿qué fue lo que me tomé? –se preguntó la peli-rosa,

-Pobre de tu estómago –se lamentó Kankuro.

-o-o-o-

Los chicos seguían "buscando un pastel", pero Ino llegó a un punto de frustración extremo, arrojando una torta de chocolate que le dio de lleno en la cara a Naruto, que ese día era el que traía la peor suerte.

-¡¿Ahora qué? –exclamó el "embarrado".

-¡Son ustedes! ¡¿Cómo pudieron? ¡¿Cómo pudieron? –gritaba mientras arrojaba todo tipo de comida del lugar: pasteles, panes, gelatinas, flanes y hasta leche.

¿Y en dónde terminó todo? Obvio, tomaron a Naruto como escudo y recibió todos los impactos.

-Fue un valiente soldado –dijo el Akimichi al ver a su amigo nuevamente tirado y lleno de harina y todo tipo de mezclas de sabores.

-¡¿Por qué no se acordaron de mi cumpleaños? –gritó ella finalmente.

Neji se acercó, le vendó los ojos y se la llevó cargando, con ayuda de Chouji, pues Naruto había sido golpeado "allá abajo" cuando trató de colaborar llevándosela.

-¡Suéltenme!

Después de un camino lleno de gritos, patadas e intentos de golpes, llegaron a la casa de la Yamanaka, donde ya todo estaba listo.

-¡Bájenme!

Esto último fue escuchado, Neji la bajó y le quitó la venda.

-Ya sabíamos que era tu cumpleaños –le dijo Chouji mientras la dejaba sola admirando lo que habían hecho sus amigos.

-¿Qué…hacen aquí…?

-Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños –aclaró Kankuro-. ¿No se nota?

-Si sabían que era mi cumpleaños…¡¿por qué todo el día se hicieron los pen…santes?

-Porque queríamos sorprendente –respondió Shikamaru con una ligera sonrisa-. Además de jugarte unas cuantas bromitas…jeje.

-Muchas gracias… -fue lo único que pudo responder en ese momento.

Después de esto, los que ya habían estado en la casa un rato antes miraron a Naruto.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó? –preguntó Sakura mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Larga historia… -respondió el rubio.

-Parece que alguien no se salvó del todo –murmuró Kankuro con una carcajada ahogada.

Y como en toda buena fiesta, llegó un gran pastel de fresa. La primera en comer fue Ino. El marionetista era el más desesperado por comer, y como parte de la venganza de la Yamanaka…

-¿Quieres pastel? –preguntó mirándolo.

-¡Claro! –respondió alegre el castaño.

-Ah…¿no? ¿Por qué no quieres? –volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Te acabo de decir que sí quiero.

-¿Ves? ¿Por qué me dices que no quieres?

Así continuaron durante un rato, Kankuro rogando de comer e Ino tomando todo al revés. Después de unos dolorosos minutos, por fin el ninja pudo atragantarse todo lo que pudo con pastel.

Ino agradeció el gesto de sus amigos y se disculpó con Naruto por haberlo dejado en ese estado.

Todos terminaron dormidos a las dos de la mañana en la sala de la casa de la Yamanaka.

-_Mhm…ahora no sólo ellas, ¡todos se sintieron como en su casa! Bueno…valió la pena por Ino… -_decía Inoichi en su mente mientras se dirigía a dormir a su habitación.

_

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina otro cumpleaños (¡por fiiiiin!). Ahora, iré a dormir, y me tomaré un descanso hasta el próximo cumpleaños…que creo que es el de Naruto (¡genial!). Me despido, espero que les haya gustado y que los haya hecho reír. ¿Reviews?_

_¡Arigato y Sayonara!_


End file.
